You Are My Heaven
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen finally tells Cameron how she feels. “You made my heart hurt because you didn’t know. You make my heart hurt now that you do.” Cameron/Thirteen. Based on the song, A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. Just a sweet little one-shot.


**You Are My Heaven**

**Thirteen/Cameron**

**Rated M for safe**

**I don't own House M.D. or this song, "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope. The lyrics are in italics.**

**I actually suggest that you download the song of iTunes or something because it is really good.**

**Thanks.**

…………………………………………..

"Remy," She says my name in a way that only angels could describe.

I look away from her. Secrets told and hearts broken. I'm so stupid.

"Remy." Allison turns my face in her hands to look at her.

My eyes are red and tear stained.

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together,  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven._

Best friends. I love her. She was the one I wanted to keep close until my days ended; the only one I needed.

My eyes stare into hers. Depth. My eyes search to find the answer to this pain in her eyes. There is nothing there.

Just confusion and sincere love.

Best friend love.

_If you don't love me,_

_pretend a few more hours,_

_Then its time to go._

I close my eyes to hide from her, like a child.

If I can't see you, you can't see me.

I open my eyes, but she is still there.

Her hand touches mine and fast hope surges tingles from my hand to my chest. To my heart it goes and leaves its high; a euphoria that can take away all worries, and all the pain.

Better than any drug.

"You're so important to me, Remy." Allison says quietly with her blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Just say what you need to say." I stare coldly at her, trying to show the smallest amount of emotion possible.

I could feel my heart cocooning away from her. I failed.

_Its too late to cry,  
To broken to move on,  
And still I cant let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't take what you don't need from me._

She pulls away her hand from mine and a haunting breeze flows over me.

Now everything is gone.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She asks me.

Come on Allison, you know.

I look at her and amuse myself with the thoughts of this secret. This secret no one knows.

"You're the only person that I'm close to." I reply, trying to fight back tears that were pushing on my eyes.

"I love you. You don't love me." I whisper coolly, keeping composure.

She bites her bottom lip.

No one knows me. No one knows her. No one knows this.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
But a grace of god I do not rest at all._

Allison looks at me for a few heart-breaking moments.

Her response to this is what I had expected.

I dropped a bomb on her; she is aloud to be this way.

Heartbreaking.

What hurts the most is that she doesn't say words to me. She only looks at me.

My heart throbs when she brushes a strand of golden hair behind her ear. I catch my breath when she looks at me.

Butterflies fill my stomach for the instant that I can't control.

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together,  
Its like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven._

"Tell me." Allison finally says.

I look at her questioningly.

"Tell me how you know."

I inhale deeply and look at her.

"When I see you, I get butterflies,"

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no,_

_No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away._

"When we met, I felt a spark in the pit of my stomach; there was something about you."

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no,_

_No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away._

"You made my heart hurt because you didn't know. You make my heart hurt now that you do."

Allison hangs off my every word as if everything that is spilling from me is part of her.

"When I think about you, I feel like you are the only person I need."

When my reasons are gone and my tears have left, there is only Allison and I, sitting in silence.

"I know what you mean." Allison finally replies. I lift my head to meet her eyes, only to see that her eyes were following me the whole time.

"What are you saying?" I finally say, afraid of the answer.

The answer was straightforward and completely readable.

A kiss.

A soft, blissful kiss.

Allison's lips on mine, my hand on her cheek.

Better than any drug.

It's a high that's not going to go away tomorrow morning.

This is forever.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore._

She isn't far away at all anymore.

She's close.

……………………………………………

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
